Second time around
by Trianna Riddle
Summary: Three years after school is over, Severus comes to visit Lily, an old friend and flame, to discover that things were not as he had thought they were.
1. Chapter 1

Severus was hoping the branch underneath him wouldn't snap until he could gauge his surroundings. Well, maybe it was more figuring out how she would react to his sudden appearance. That's what he was gauging. Wasn't it? It was difficult for him to think straight. First of all, the blistering October wind was biting at any place not concealed behind the coarse fabric of his cloak because of his elevation, and so he was racked with shivers. Second of all, he was seeing Lily Evans… potter…for the first time in how many years? Three?

She was wearing a thick white turtleneck that really set off the color of her flaming red hair and brown jeans. Or maybe they were corduroy. What was the difference? Probably more warm than what he was wearing. He had usually considered being close to broke all the time a semblance of freedom, but it did have its cons. No doubting that. He pulled his cloak tighter around him looking closer. She was talking to someone. James? No. It was…

His breath caught. She was playing with a child, two at the most, a little boy by the looks of it.

James's son.

Maybe coming was a mistake… no. he wouldn't leave now. He had jumped through too many hoops to end up here to turn around and leave. He kept on searching for the person that was his sole reason he had remained hidden on his perch behind the dying leaves: James. Lily's reaction would pale in contrast to James's, he knew. But he couldn't spot James. Not outside, with his wife and apparent child, not in any windows of the three story house… _merlin,_ the house was large… nowhere. Could he really have been that lucky? Could he…

_CRACKKK!_

He yelped as the branch underneath him finally decided to give way and he crashed into the ground beneath the tree, grateful for the short layer of dead leaves cushioning his plight. He heard Lily cry out. He supposed that if he had a yard and a death eater crashed into it, he would be surprised too.

Severus looked around, dazed. He was on his side, facing away from the tree apparently, and could see a pair of small feet wrapped in rather warm looking boots approaching his face. All of a sudden, they stopped short, even backed up a step.

"S…sev?" Lily sounded just as dazed as he felt. "Severus Snape, is that you?" At her voice, he closed his eyes again. He loved that voice. He heard a rustle, and some of the sun was blocked from his "view".

"HE'S DEAD!", a toddler's voice screamed out. –Close, chap, but not quite, Sev thought. Smooth, cool fingers slid up his jaw, lifting his face. He opened his eyes and saw the only face he had wanted to see for the past months. A grin spread across his own.

"Hi, Lily", he murmured in his low voice.

Just as he had the first time she had hugged him, he stiffened in surprise as she did so now. And once again, ha relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything; words would've just spoiled the moment, which went on for what felt like hours but must've been only one or two moments.

When she drew back, he finally got a good look at her. She had filled out in her curves, her hair had gotten longer, and she had definitely gotten taller. He was still at least an inch more in height than her. He hoped. Her only flaw was that she looked a weary, as though she hadn't slept.

Their eyes met, and a moment of complete love engulfed him, and was broken by an observation of hers: "My god, you've gotten thinner."

" … … …"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi peoples! You're back! But before we go on, I must tell you a few things about this story that no one except for me and my best friend could know about this story, since it was our speculations about what should have been that fueled my ideas for second time around. First, we have warped the ages: you start Hogwarts at 12 instead of 11, so three years later after seventh year puts them closer to 21 rather than 20. Second, Lily did forgive him for the mudblood thing around seventh year but we made it so that James(the dog) had her carrying his son by then, so they couldn't really be as friendly as they once were. And finally, (drum roll please) for a time (two or three years actually), Severus and Lily DID DATE. Very helpful info to let you know what's up in my head, especially during this and the next chapter._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_-----_

It was much warmer in the house than in the tree, Severus reflected. He was sitting at an oaken dining table cast a burnt orange color from the light of the fire which danced in the fireplace. The fact that the fireplace was in the room next to them did not diminish the effect. Not really. He looked around, observing the room. It only reminded him of Malfoy mansion in one way: the size of it. In all other ways, it was completely opposite to the cold formality that he had been used to of late. First was the smell. It was warm and inviting, reminding of the pumpkin pastries he and Lily used to share around Christmas time. Second was the comfort effect. Things had a worn look to them, as if they could tell stories about where they had been and who they had known in centuries past. He supposed James and Lily had liked a vintage look.

The third charm the room had was the one that naturally fell over everything when Lily was in it.

She was standing at the counter, preparing warm drinks for all, Harry tugging at her every few seconds. Harry. He had learned the name of her son as she gently scolded him _Harry, please! If mummy doesn't get something warm into this man he might keel over right where he is!_ A smile had tugged at Sev's lips as he watched her with Harry, quickly erased by the thought that all children have fathers. Where was James? His calm attitude nearly dissolved as he shivered and began looking around for the nearest exits just in case James should find and try to curse and or throttle him.

"He's not home, Sev", said Lily. She sounded slightly amused and very weary. His face whipped back to her. She was watching him with a quirk to her lips. He gulped silently. Those lips…

"Though I have no idea why you would tell me that"-here, she suppressed a giggle at his lie-"why would he not be home with you?" What he meant was 'why is that git spending his time anywhere but with you and what's her name?' She finished heating the drinks- he had liked that about Lily: witch or not, she loved doing some things the mundane way- and sat down across from him at the table pushing one of the pewter mugs to him gently.

"You know that James was made head auror after his first year on the job, Severus", she replied as he took a sip of his drink, which turned out to be warm, spiced apple cider. He hadn't realized just how cold he had been until he felt a warm exhilaration shoot through his veins, which triggered a half smile and a sigh. "I know you know because of how many times he's come home bragging that he fought the death eater with _prince _engraved on his mask." Severus fidgeted. "It isn't his fault", she continued, "He just doesn't have much of a chance to be home anymore." He watched as she sighed deeply and seemed to contemplate it before relaxing into her seat and drinking deeply.

"So… just out of pure curiosity… when will he be home?" he asked non-chalantly.

"He's due home in about a week, as far as I know. You know, if the universe doesn't implode or there's some other tragedy that requires his immediate attention." she said, and he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. It had been a long time since he had been around that teasing attitude that he had missed so much. He smiled anyway, which wrung a grin out of her, too. "I guess I shouldn't be that mean. I just get so frustrated sometimes."

"No, I think that's pretty accurate," Sev said with a half grin still etched on his face. "I always told you that he loves playing the hero, whether it's Quidditch or everyday life." She raised her eyebrows.

"Sev, you never cease to amaze me. You disappear for three years simultaneously fighting for a dark lord, then you crash down from a tree into my backyard, and when I pour you a drink, you insult my hus…band", she said, hesitating on the word. "What the heck were you doing in a tree in the first place?" She asked, her eyes laughing.

"Erm… I just wanted to make sure you were home", he said, quickly throwing an explanation together. "I heard that these muggles can get a little suspicious, so I didn't want them to think I was a burglar. I thought to hide, then."

"Anyone would think you're a burglar, Sev, from the amount of black you wear", she said teasingly.

"Well, besides that, how would it look for me to sneak up to a married woman's house… are you well?" he asked as she winced.

"Fine," she said seeming to find herself again. He opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. "Don't bother with the rest; I know when you're lying. I'm the only one that can tell, remember? Besides, if I were in your position, I'd be on the lookout for James, too."

He felt prickling warmth across his high cheekbones as he shrugged. She seemed to either be amused by or get satisfaction from that. "How have you been?" she asked. He had a feeling she didn't miss the sick look on his face.

"It's the same as always. I do what he tells me to in order to evade the whip. That's all there is to it." He was suddenly aware that she was reaching for his hand and took it pulling his forearm across the table, palm up. Snipe wasn't sure what she was about until he realized that she was gently pulling up his sleeve.

"Still?" she asked softly sounding like she was about to cry.

His gaze shifted from her to the forearm she was looking at. It wasn't the one with the ugly tattoo emblazoned across it. Only a column of horizontal scars, only one or two recent, most a few years old. He shut his eyes as her fingertips slid lightly over them. Not because it hurt, but because he hated seeing that look on her face. Disappointment. He gently pulled his arm back to him, tugging the sleeve back down.

"It doesn't happen that often anymore", he said quietly.

"I don't want it to happen at all", she said flatly. "I thought it stopped in fifth year."

"It did until just after our OWLs." He hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but that's how it had come out. Silence settled over the room until Harry crawled into his mother's lap, eyeing Severus most suspiciously. "And so then how are you?" he asked Lily, to break it.

"I'm all right", she replied to him, but her smile was just a tad too bright, her eyes just a tad too empty for him to believe her. He couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't all right. Not anymore. He just didn't know why.


End file.
